


[ME]所有权

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 《与你为邻》番外二严重警告：标记 污





	[ME]所有权

Mark在艾略特Eduardo的单人宿舍外等了九个小时，因为他们约定好了那个时候见面，但小家伙迟到了。

电话也打不通，Mark不知道对方会去哪儿，所以干脆坐在门口等。

他等到的不止有Eduardo，还有一个不认识的人。

Mark没有见过他，也没有听Eduardo提过。他自称是Eduardo的同学，住的地方又离这里不远，所以才把Eduardo从一个派对上扶了回来。

他的Wardo已经意识不清醒了，Mark一闻味道就知道今晚Eduardo肯定没少被灌酒。

喝醉了的小朋友Mark是第一次见。

他压抑着怒气帮人简单地擦了擦脸，在准备起身的时候Eduardo一把拉住了他，Mark和小家伙一起滚进了被子里。

脑子里乱糟糟的Eduardo知道压在自己身上的是谁，可能是凭借信息素和触感，也可能是还没醉得那么厉害。

“Mar……Mark？”

小Omega潮红着一张脸，斑比眼里蕴藏着甜蜜的波纹，软着嗓子叫Mark的名字，乖乖地窝在男人的怀里，温顺得像只小奶鹿。

但这并没有浇灭Mark胸腔里的那团火，它们正疯狂地蔓延着，一路沿着食管从心脏烧到胃部。

理智告诉他，这是Alpha的本能，对于将要失去自己Omega所属权的警告，以及被冒犯了的控制欲，还有嫉妒。

无法忽视的嫉妒。

——他的宝贝会对每个送自己回来的家伙投怀送抱吗，那些高大的Alpha敢不敢对Eduardo做只有他才有资格做的事。

想到这里，Mark每根神经都绷紧了起来，看向Eduardo的眼神变得凌厉，信息素也都强势地释放出来，包围了身下这个不知天高地厚的Omega。

Eduardo的身体因为Mark的味道而更加地柔软了下来，鼻腔里哼出的声音也带上暧昧，水汪汪的眼睛里似乎能淌出蜜。

熟悉的甜味从Omega的后颈腺里散发出来，前一秒还纯洁无瑕的小朋友，洁白的翅膀慢慢被染上淫靡的色彩，情欲让一只天使坠下神坛。

一直以来他的宝贝都是敏感的体质，很轻易就能在Mark的诱导下发情，眼下酒精更是最好的催化剂，Mark还什么都没做，Eduardo已经不安分地想把腿盘上他的腰了。

可讨厌的是他们两个人身上都穿着完整的衣服。Saverin小少爷价值不菲的定制衬衫遭到了Mark粗鲁的对待，被皱皱巴巴地扒下时金属纽扣还不小心刮破了Eduardo的乳尖，这换来了后者的一声尖叫，除此之外没有半点反抗，他的巴西小鹿连象征性的挣扎都没做。

但Eduardo越是这样Mark就越烦躁，从刚刚脱对方衣服起，他在脑海里设想了自己不在的这段时间里，有多少人打着帮忙的名义解开过Eduardo衬衫的扣子，又有多少人觊觎过衣料底下的风光。

都是他的。

Mark开始肆无忌惮地在Eduardo白皙的肌肤上留下斑驳印记，先前不敢随便碰的锁骨以上成了名副其实的重灾区，大大小小的吻痕和牙印彰显着这副身体不仅仅属于Eduardo，还属于他本人。

“Mark，Mark，嗯……”

小家伙打了一个带着水果酒味道的嗝，懵懂地仰着头任这个暴君施为，嘴里还在喃喃自语，乱七八糟地表着白，完全没有意识到Mark有多生气。

“亲亲，喜欢，唔……喜欢Uncle Mark。”

但这些并没有从Mark那里为小朋友换来怜悯，他闻着Eduardo混合着酒精的信息素，觉得原本只是散发着奶香的小家伙长大了，仿佛一下子就被催得熟透，到了可以正式成为他的Omega的时机。

Mark的手臂线条平滑流畅，肌肉因为激动而明显地鼓起，太阳穴也在突突直跳，他正在为刚刚的那个想法亢奋，难以抑制的，因为只有上帝知道他等了有多久。

他对于Eduardo来哈佛这件事，从来没有真正地释然过。在他读书的时候就见识过挂着假瀑布图案的犹太兄弟会，也对那些入门审核十分严格，内部作风又异常混乱的兄弟会有所耳闻，Mark不可能在Eduardo远离自己只身前往这所古老又绚丽的高等学府时放心。

Mark想要标记他的小朋友，在Eduardo入学前的某个晚上。小家伙不会反抗这个，Mark的结都已经卡在了Omega的生殖腔口，还没有完全张开，但Eduardo细细碎碎的哭泣最终阻止了后面将要发生的事，理智艰难地战胜了情感，即使Mark本能的控制欲折磨得他双眼发红。

他要考虑的东西太多，Eduardo不懂事，不代表他也可以任性妄为。

可那是他最后一次忍耐，Mark告诉过自己，那次过后，如果再发生类似于Eduardo的所有权受到威胁的情况，Mark会彻底地标记这个小Omega，给他的Wardo打上属于自己的记号，永远也无法磨灭。

而今天刚好是那一天。

Alpha的信息素饱含侵略性，比他小上一轮的巴西斑比根本无法抗拒，自然而然地缩在Mark怀里发起了情，性欲像热潮一样席卷了小Omega的全身，Eduardo几乎是立刻就有了反应。

“难受，嗯……”

小家伙难耐地扭动，抱怨着此刻身体的感受，白嫩的脚趾头因为紧张而蜷起，发情带来的体温升高让Eduardo的皮肤泛出一层好看的薄红。Mark的手贴到Omega的额头，摸上去就像是一场低烧。

掌心的凉意吸引Eduardo把脸蛋贴上去蹭着降温，焦糖色的眼睛里只装得下Mark一个人，嘴里一刻不停地喊着他的名字。

Mark不是什么圣人，虽然平时他们会通过手机和网络联系，但无论如何也代替不了面对面的交流和对话。

他从不隐藏自己的需求，常常用冷淡的声音要求Eduardo在电话那头说一些绝对不能被别人听见的东西，或者更过分一点，接上电脑视频让小家伙做自亵的动作来取悦自己，以此满足他血液里沸腾的欲望，获得生理上的高潮。

Eduardo刚长大不久就跟Mark在一起了，所以基本上都用不到自己，Mark会很尽职尽责地喂饱这个小家伙，每次过后Eduardo都不会有精力自娱自乐。

Mark教过他的宝贝自慰——教他怎么一边手淫，一边用另一只手插后面。小Omega在这个上不太聪明，连生殖腔口都找不到，甚至没有Mark熟悉自己的身体，会像个小动物一样缩在被子里，听从Mark的指令颤颤巍巍地用手指在体内摸索，脸红得快要滴血。

距离上次他来看Eduardo已经过了整整两个月，现在Mark的小朋友就被他压在身下，让信息素诱导着发了情，眼里的媚态和糖分一起浸润了眼尾，Eduardo努力让自己看起来可怜兮兮的，以乞求来自Alpha的爱惜。

胸口的两颗乳头早就硬得像小石子了，Mark不客气地咬住其中之一，用力地吮吸啃咬，直到把两边都弄得红肿不堪。Eduardo软软地抓着他的头发，嘴里哼唧不停，却舍不得扯痛Mark的头皮。

被扒光的时候小家伙也很乖，酒精的刺激让Eduardo变得更加热情，前面的性器完全勃起贴在下腹，粘稠透明的液体从顶端微张的缝隙里溢出来。后面更不用说，饥渴的小Omega流的水直接打湿了床单。

Mark解开了自己的皮带，拉下裤链，让那骇人的巨物从紧绷的平角裤里释放出来，嚣张地硬挺在空气之中，不时弹跳几下。

整根阴茎都胀成了暗沉的颜色，像是被烧红了的铁棍，散发着灼热的气息，又如同一只刚出笼的猛兽，等待着攻击和发泄。

Eduardo是他的猎物，Mark没有一次不会因为他的小朋友硬到发痛。前液迫不及待地从铃口渗出，让整个龟头看上去鼓胀而饱满。

尽管醉得迷迷糊糊，巴西斑比也对这根巨大的棍子熟悉得不得了，Mark会用它深深地插入自己的身体，时快时慢地挺动，让体内的每一寸都被熨帖到，然后从私处产生的战栗会沿着骨头蔓延到齿龈，Eduardo大脑里的神经元纠结在一起，除了性交的快乐别的什么也感知不到，Mark的攻击像一层一层的海浪，Eduardo被不断地抛起，直到结束之前都不会落地。

性幻想下Eduardo对Mark的进入抱有极大的期待，甚至有些焦躁，他不知道Mark为什么还不开始，时间在此刻被放慢了一万倍，小家伙后知后觉地猜测Mark是在等着他们之前做爱会用到的东西，所以一边嘟囔一边伸长胳膊够到床头柜的抽屉里翻翻找找，终于摸到了一个铝箔的小包装袋。

Eduardo吸吸鼻子，撕开那个小袋子，从里面把保险套取出，手指哆哆嗦嗦地想帮他的Alpha穿上这件小雨衣，方便Mark尽兴地把肉棒捅进自己的生殖腔而又不需要担心怀孕这种麻烦的事。

但Eduardo没有想到的是，Mark气坏了。他愤怒得像一头暴躁的公狮子，仿佛被陌生人入闯了领地，或者受到了快要沦为为自己饱腹的食物的挑衅，他一把抓住了Eduardo的手，力道几乎能够把这只幼鹿的骨头拧断，Eduardo疼得立刻就尖叫出声，手上不停挣扎，两条腿也跟着扑腾起来。

“哪里来的？”Mark看也没看就把那个乳胶套子扔到了地板上，眼神里透露着不加掩饰的危险信号，脸上的表情可能随时都会破裂，语气也变得恶狠狠的，仿佛在训斥自己不听话的宠物。

“什，什么？啊！Mark，Mark，放开我！”Eduardo脑子里很混乱，不明白为什么前一秒还好好的Mark忽然像换了一个人，还以为是在做梦，连他的问题都没听清。

“Wardo，这是从哪里来的？你跟谁还用过？”

所有Mark曾经引以为傲的理性和冷静统统被他送去见了上帝，他现在只关心他的小Omega有没有背叛过他，以及有没有对别的男人张开过腿。

或许他的小朋友还不懂得忠诚的概念，或许Eduardo在不知情的情况下被道貌岸然的学长使用过，又或许娇气的小少爷熬不过发情期接受过叫不上名字的Alpha的免费帮助。

每一个都有可能，每一个都让Mark怒火中烧。

“我不知道！我不知道！”

Eduardo无措地摇头，他疼得调都变了，棕色的大眼睛跟一对太妃糖似的，里面满是委屈和无辜。

Mark收紧了手指，单手握着小家伙的手腕举过头顶，他清楚地听见Eduardo的骨骼在他的挤压下发出声音，他从来没有对自己的宝贝这样过，有Alpha本能的原因，但更多的是他被气昏了头。

“疼！呜，放开我，放开！Mark！讨厌……讨厌Mark！滚开！”

反抗不了的Eduardo也在酒精的驱使下口不择言，Mark的手就像一副手铐，牢牢地将自己锁住，Eduardo很不开心，生理和心理都是，他不喜欢这么粗暴的Mark，第一次对Alpha的力量优势感到害怕，并且不由自主地想要规避这种恐惧。

“讨厌？”Mark被彻底激怒，他甚至冷笑了一下，不知道是在嘲讽Eduardo还是在嘲讽自己。

Mark突然意识到是他对自己的小朋友太纵容了，才让Eduardo这么不知天高地厚，一点也没有身为他的Omega该有的自觉。

不管哪件事都是。在加州的家里跟他撒娇也好，听从父母安排到跨了一个美国国土的波士顿上学也好，Mark一直在迁就Eduardo，从没向对方索取过任何东西。

这应该也有他的责任，Mark总是把Eduardo看成孩子，即便从各个角度审视他的小Omega已经不能被当作一个孩子了，Mark依然觉得他的小朋友不会长大，永远是十年前那个冒冒失失把自己摔进他怀里的小家伙。

“你不能讨厌我，Eduardo Saverin。”

难以置信Mark还能维持平稳的语速，他松开了捏着Eduardo的手，不意外地看到了对方手腕上的淤青，Mark不为所动。

“因为宝贝，你是我的。”

Mark捞起Eduardo的腰，强行让人翻了个身，整片光裸的后背就这样呈现在他眼前，Mark迷恋地抚摸Eduardo细腻的皮肤，和肩膀下单薄支棱的蝴蝶骨，Mark低头虔诚地亲吻小Omega发尾那里凸起的腺体，闻着属于对方香甜而干净的味道。

Eduardo颤抖得有点厉害，Mark表现出的亲昵让他隐隐地感觉到不安，可又难以抑制地沉溺其中，Alpha的信息素柔和地抚慰了他，Mark紧紧地搂着自己，Eduardo差不多要忘记了刚刚的争执，也许真的是一场梦也说不定。

尖锐的刺痛穿过后颈，逼迫Eduardo从幻觉中回归现实。小家伙的意识很迟钝，但痛觉不会延迟，从那么一小块地方迅速地扩散到全身，Eduardo短促地大叫了一声，仿佛一只初生的幼崽，在来不及反应的情况下就让人割断了喉咙，毫无防备地被一击致命。

Mark咬破了Eduardo的腺体，注入Alpha的信息素，这只来自巴西的小斑比被打上他的烙印。

“Wardo，Dudu……”Mark吻走了伤口上的血迹，确认那里已经彻底属于自己。他的声音是沙哑的，带着低沉的喘息，喟叹一般重复着小家伙的名字，没有什么意义，只是为了确认。

这个标记是不可逆的，除非摘除腺体。

Mark Zuckerberg标记了一个Omega，虽然他早就拥有了对方。

他完成了自己早该去完成的事，这种感觉和他想象的一样，美好得不像是真实的。

年龄尚幼的小朋友还处在愣怔里，跟Mark比起来他的确太年轻，所以对这个更多的是好奇。

可能是Eduardo醉了酒的缘故，感官被放大了无数倍。

他感到有一条线从Mark的身体里延伸出来，扎进了皮肤，穿过肋骨和肌肉，缠绕在了自己的心脏。

他和Mark之间有了无形的锁链，他能清晰地触摸到Mark的情绪，同时受它影响。

Mark的心跳得很快，每一拍都像是砸在他的胸腔内。

Eduardo跟Mark建立起了精神连结。

“Wardo。”Mark把人翻了过来，伏在小Omega的身上，情不自禁地亲吻他的宝贝。

Eduardo像一只受到惊吓但又来不及应对的小动物，忘记了手上的伤，乖乖地抱着Mark的后背任他亲，在被咬住奶尖时还会挺起单薄的胸膛迎合Alpha的唇舌，发出软绵绵的呻吟，一副合格的小妓女的样子。

“真可爱。”

盯着Eduardo被重新玩弄得挺立的乳尖，Mark忍不住赞叹。

“Wardo好湿。”

他分开小Omega的双腿，让自己跪在Eduardo的腿间，两根手指轻车熟路地插入了小家伙的穴口，撑开生殖腔后涌出很多透明的液体，连空气都染上了淫靡的甜腻。

“宝贝刚刚潮吹了吗。”

这几乎不算是一个问句。

Eduardo糊里糊涂地点点头，小家伙这时候很诚实，还在试图解释，“Dudu受不了了。”

他的小朋友在被标记的那一刻吹了出来，这个认知令Mark极度地兴奋。

“想不想要？”

Mark嗓音粗哑地问到，喉咙像是被烧干了似的，手上模拟性交的动作，亵玩着小家伙的腔口，感受甬道的阵阵收缩。

“嗯……嗯，想。”

Eduardo焦糖做成的眼睛扑闪扑闪地望着即将征服自己的Alpha，卷翘的睫毛煽情地颤动，像蝴蝶的翅膀，挂着浓重的雾气。Eduardo把拇指含在了嘴里，所以听起来模模糊糊的。

没有理由再拖延，Mark抽出被小家伙的淫水浸泡得黏腻的指头，就着它们给自己撸了几把，再握住怒胀的前端，对准Eduardo下面的小嘴，缓慢地把粗大的阴茎送了进去。

“唔，唔！嗯，哦，Mar……Mark，Mark！”

小家伙的脸蛋皱成了一团。太久没做过了，Alpha的壮硕龟头顶进生殖腔的过程显得尤为困难，Eduardo有点吃不消。

“Wardo，放松，”Mark也不太好受，汗水浸湿了前额，“让我进去。”

“啊，呀！吃不下！呜，好大……啊！疼了！”小少爷没尝到甜头，吃了苦，于是便嚷着要Mark停下来，“不准做了，不准做！出去！”

“别不听话。”这种情形下没有正常的Alpha会真的停止，Mark也不例外，他得不到发泄，又不能弄坏自己的Omega，火气上来，拍了小家伙的屁股好几下。

啪啪的皮肉贴合声很响，Eduardo被打懵了，只是呆呆地看着正在插入自己的男人，不敢再闹了。

Mark释放了大量信息素安抚性交痛的小Omega，一只手圈住了对方软下来的性器，有技巧地揉，让它再次站立起来。

要拉一个发情的Omega沦陷情热是件很容易的事，Mark趁着Eduardo调整呼吸的空档把热烫的顶端捅进了后者湿漉漉的腔道，小家伙还没来得及抱怨，Mark就猛地把自己埋进了Eduardo的甬道，霸占了Omega窄小的生殖腔。

接下来的事情他们已经做过无数次。Eduardo被动地敞开身体，接纳Mark凶悍的入侵。卷发蓝眼的暴君先生像一头正在逡巡自己领土的雄狮，不断地在小Omega的体内抽送，有些急躁，却带着不容置喙的正当性，使用Eduardo稚嫩的产道抚平滚烫的欲望，这是上帝赋予Mark的权力。

“Mark……呜，Mark，”Eduardo被插到了很深的地方，身体的应激反应刺激他往后缩，让Mark一把扣住了腰，动弹不得，只好哭兮兮地求他，“别弄了，不舒服。”

“可是Wardo射了，”Mark抬眼看了看他的小朋友，又拉着对方的手去摸身前射完精疲软下来的性器，冷静地责备Eduardo的口是心非，“后面都湿透了，咬得我好紧。”

为了证明自己说的，Mark用力地顶了几下，龟头撞到最深处Omega的小子宫，直接把Eduardo干上了高潮，来自巴西的小斑比发出尖叫，全身都轻微地痉挛起来，平坦的腹部颤抖不止，吃着Mark阴茎的甬道纷乱地抽缩，温热的汁液代表了他是受欢迎的，对Eduardo的生殖腔而言。

“Wardo真乖。”Mark放缓了抽插的力道，小家伙刚才的表现令人满意，所以他温柔了一点，亲吻Eduardo的眼尾和鼻尖，不吝啬地夸奖自己的宝贝。

“Wardo这里太敏感了。”

他深深地把整根阴茎都插入了小朋友的体内，就着刚潮吹完还湿软着的宫口，龟头顶开了那道凹陷，不由分说地侵犯进了Eduardo脆弱的子宫。

Eduardo从哼出一声鼻音，但没有办法说出别的词，连Mark的名字也喊不出。

“宝贝都吃下去了。”

最粗的根部将Eduardo的穴口撑得大开，沉甸甸的两颗睾丸贴合在外，一丝缝隙也不留。

别的不用再多说，Mark开始大开大合地干这个柔软的Omega，没有比这更好的泄欲方式。

小家伙娇嫩的产道和子宫是最为美妙的天堂，Mark额角的血管在突突地跳动，血液疯狂地涌向下半身，Eduardo毫无保留地接受了这一切，任由Alpha狰狞的性器填满自己，交合时的水声和Mark的粗喘混合在一起，充斥在这间不大的单人宿舍。

其实Eduardo是喜欢这个的，被硕大的阴茎头部连续撞击宫颈，短暂的酸胀过去后，取而代之的是激烈而绵长的快慰。

发情的小Omega在性爱里会变得贪心，即使已经被欺负得很可怜，连子宫口也给彻底操了开，龟头狠狠地摩擦进宫腔内壁，还是会热切地流着水馋Alpha的肉棒，一刻也不能停。

但Eduardo毕竟年纪小，体力和经验都比不上Mark，高潮被一次次地干出来，淫水把两个人的连接部位弄得一塌糊涂，玩了没多久就累了。

“啊——呜呜，嗯，Mark……Mark……”

巴西斑比努力地用破碎的音节拼成了Mark的名字，期期艾艾地叫着伏在自己上方汗水淋漓的Alpha先生，每喊一声都像是透支了所有的力气。

他的私处快被干得没有知觉了，完全是条件反射地吞吃着那根阴茎，过于粗长的尺寸让小Omega快乐又难受，湿淋淋的产道随时都在吮咬，汁水一小股一小股地被Mark顶出来，顺着动作溢到体外，Eduardo叫得黏糊糊的，听在Mark耳朵里就是撒娇。

“Wardo，我要射到里面去。”

Mark感觉得到自己的结正在膨胀，这意味着他即将跟Eduardo完成身体上的标记，Mark俯身亲吻小家伙的嘴唇，唇齿依存间低声说到。

Eduardo没有回应，但也没有拒绝，这对Mark来说是最重要的，虽然他的宝贝可能脑袋不怎么清醒，Mark也把这看作是一个“yes”。

他从两边握住小朋友细瘦的脚踝，然后帮助对方把花枝一样的双腿盘上自己的腰，Eduardo闷哼了一声，没有挣扎。

结骨在小家伙的体内张开，Mark抵着Eduardo的子宫壁射精。大量的精液灌注进小Omega的宫腔，Alpha的结堵在唯一的出口，带着体温的浊液流不出去，慢慢地撑大了Eduardo的小腹。

Mark射了很久，信息素让他的小朋友不至于太过难受，到后来Eduardo甚至睡着了，没等到Mark的结消下去。

“我爱你，Wardo。”

他在小家伙的耳边如是说到，声音里的爱意和满足几乎要实质化，即便他的宝贝已经睡熟。他吻遍了Eduardo的全身，最后抱着对方也闭上了眼睛。

第二天，Eduardo完全酒醒了。

宿醉让他的脑袋很痛，显然他们派对上的酒都不是什么高档货。

所以Eduardo只有部分的记忆。

身体上的变化他能明显地感觉到，但Eduardo对这个还没有概念。

Mark标记了他，这听起来像是一件很大的事，但Eduardo总觉得没什么所谓。

唯一不好的是，Eduardo第一次被内射，清理做了很久，Mark耐心地把他肚子里的东西弄了出来，Eduardo抱着被子躺在床上，只用敞开腿就行了。

以及关于那个保险套，Eduardo的回答是买红酒送的。

小家伙不记得这是昨天的导火索，Mark也乐于瞒着他的宝贝。

Eduardo又再次陷入了昏昏沉沉的睡梦里，Mark吻了吻小朋友因为使用过度又红又肿的入口，用纸巾擦拭掉对方腿间的白浊痕迹。

至少对于这个结果，他们都没有别的异议。

FIN


End file.
